Talk:Pinocchio (Muppet Show)
Merging pages Can we merge this article with Pinocchio? After all, Aladdin, Cinderella, Snow White, etc don't have separate pages. -- Peter (talk) 18:50, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a good idea... -- Danny (talk) 19:20, 6 September 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know that I agree. Aladdin pretty much focuses on the newsflash character, and Cinderella, Snow White, etc. are catch-alls. I guess it's maybe because I don't want to lose the performer box and designer info, which would be harder to hold onto in a merge, and the bit as it relates to Whitmire's performing career. To be honest, speaking personally, I'd actually be in favor of keeping character pages seperate from references in most cases, unless the character appearance is indeed extremely brief. Snow White really doesn't say much about the character as depicted in Muppet productions, while this page does. But again, maybe that's me, and with more gallery pages, or if following the format of Santa Claus, it could work, I guess, but makes it a little messier when categorizing characters from series. And if that's the case, why not just merge all Humpty Dumpty's (apart from the episode title)? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:54, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :::And a general note, if a merge does occur, is The Adventures of Pinocchio, the 1996 Creature Shop film which has yet to be added. In all likelihood, nobody would care enough about *that* Pinocchio to create a page for him, but it's worth thinking about how to handle that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:03, 6 September 2006 (UTC) ::::This opens up the floor for how we should handle this situation elsewhere. For example, The Big Bad Wolf is split up into two articles. Cases could be made for merging as well as keeping them separate. Right now, I'm leaning toward Andrew's justification for keeping them separate. — Scott (talk) 20:06, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :::::I could get behind that, but we would need to be consistent. Cinderella, Snow White, et al. should get their own character pages then, with reference pages for the story. -- Peter (talk) 01:47, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::I'm in favor of that, plus there's a lot of connections and even songs ("An Actor's Life for Me" and "When You Wish Upon a Star" were both performed on The Muppet Show) which have yet to be added on these pages, and which I'd sort of like to keep seperate from character discussion. Santa is the exception, I think pretty much because his portrayals, as well as the device of characters dressing as him, has been fairly consistent through the years, whereas some Pinocchio or Cinderella references have used the Disney films as a model, or done something completely different. Cinderella was originally a solo version for the Hey Cinderella! character (and I'd argue, the most significant depiction in a Muppet production, outside of Cinderella). Maybe, like The Mad Hatter, a note could be included on the other versions, unless/until there's enough to say about the Newsflash and other AM Cinderellas. Hansel and Gretel throws me off too, especially now that they've appeared twice in the past two years, with specific roles and traits in relation to Sesame Street and not just as a random fairytale background figure. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:17, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Steve source What's the source for the Steve Whitmire trivia? — Scott (talk) 18:32, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :He mentions it in the interviews on the Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season. I added that information in. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 02:46, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, Mary Catherine! — Scott (talk) 03:56, 7 September 2006 (UTC) article title Can we change this to Pinocchio (Puppet)? The only reason I ask is because I was going to add Pinocchio to the Spoofs page, because Muppet Magazine featured a comic spoof of the movie/book. --Radionate 05:25, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. Be bold! --Andrew, Aleal 05:32, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::Then tomorrow I will learn how to do that. I'm tired tonight, and it will be a good Wiki practice tomorrow (unless someone beats me too it) --Radionate 05:33, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::I can go ahead and do it if you like, but basically, just go to the main article, not the talk page, choose the "move" tab, rename it "Pinocchio (Puppet)" or even "Pinocchio (Muppet Show)", as Pinocchio has also appeared on Sesame Street. The original Pinocchio will become a redirect, and you can then edit that page to discuss spoofs of it. Also, check the "What links here" on the toolbox to the right, to change the links on other pages, --Andrew, Aleal 05:54, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::::WOO HOO! I learned another new Wiki trick! --Radionate 15:43, 24 February 2006 (UTC)